


And for my Next Trick, I will Capture your Heart!

by Tuba_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Fluff, Cheesy, Everyone else is only briefly mentioned if at all, F/F, Fluff, Sometimes I just need to self indulge, Would be G-rated but Miu is Miu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuba_chan/pseuds/Tuba_chan
Summary: It's Tenko's birthday, so Himiko decides she's going to reveal the feelings for Tenko that have been building up over the past year. And what better way for her to express that than with her ultimate talent?





	And for my Next Trick, I will Capture your Heart!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ A small, lazy hand stretched from beneath her covers to press the snooze button on her alarm clock. That’d buy her at least another 5 minutes before she’d inevitably have to press the button again. In the meantime, her half-asleep brain slowly drifted from thought to thought.

 _“Nyeh… I have a feeling I’m forgetting something really important… S’pose I’ll use some MP to cast a remembrance spell on myself.”_ Another 5 minutes passed, and the alarm began blaring in Himiko’s ear once again. This time, she fully pulled herself out as she instead turned the alarm fully off. She tiredly tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and nearly did a double take when she noticed the date printed in bright red numbers.

“Nyeh! It’s Tenko’s birthday!” Himiko scurried out of bed at as fast a pace as she could muster, though it wound up draining quite a bit of her energy. She dizzily made her way over to her closet and struggled to slip into her usual mage outfit. Once her hat was securely in place atop her head, she left her dorm room and began making her way to the cafeteria. The previous year, Himiko hadn’t done anything particularly special for Tenko’s birthday, as the two were barely acquaintances at best save for Tenko’s vigorous gushing over Himiko. But over the course of their shared time at Hope’s Peak Academy, Himiko felt herself begin to warm up to Tenko’s excessive affection. She would go as far as to say she _liked_ Tenko now. From the girl’s wide smile, her passion for Neo-Aikido, the cute ribbon she placed in her hair; Himiko loved it all.

And this year, Himiko resolved that she was going to sweep Tenko off her feet with the plan she’d been waiting to use since she’d discovered her admiration. She’d use her magic to absolutely amaze Tenko, and, after pulling her off to the side so the pair could be alone, she’d cast her final spell and confess her feelings immediately afterwards.

Himiko felt her face heat up at the realization of what she was going to do, but pulled her hat down lower so anybody coming by wouldn’t be able to see that her face was quickly matching the shade of her hair. She did pass by a couple fellow classmates, both of whom greeted her cheerfully as they made their way to the cafeteria as well. Eventually she’d reached the door to the left of the school’s main entrance and took a moment to lament how far it was from the dormitory (by her standards, at least). She cleared her throat, and entered the room, immediately greeted by the sight of a trio surrounding the birthday girl.

“Happy birthday, Chabashira-san~!” Kaede briefly wrapped her arms around the girl, then produced a small mp3 player from her pocket. “I composed a few songs for you, then recorded them on here! I hope you like them, I’ve been working on them for a couple weeks~.”

Tenko beamed brightly and gratefully accepted the device from Kaede. “Thank you so much, Akamatsu-san! Tenko will listen to them in her room later where it’s nice and quiet,” Next up was Shuichi, who gave a quiet greeting and a gift he’d gotten from the school shop.

“Thanks, for a degenerate male, you sure know how to give gifts!” He decided to ignore that comment as he took his place beside Kaede at the cafeteria table.

Himiko timidly approached the group as Kirumi placed a large, steaming pot before Tenko. “Here you are, Chabashira-san, I made you tripe hot pot since you said it was your favorite. Happy birthday,” She gracefully bowed as Tenko cheered and picked up her utensils in preparation to devour the meal. However, Tenko stopped midway when she caught a glance of a familiar black hat.

“Ahhhhh, Himiko-chan, Tenko’s so happy to see you~!” Tenko quickly got out of her seat and rushed over to pull the small girl into a bone-crushing hug.

Himiko couldn’t return the embrace as her arms were pinned to her sides by Tenko’s muscular figure, and she was finding it a bit hard to breathe. “Mmm… Happy birthday, Tenko.” She waited until she was set back down on her feet to lightly give Tenko a hug as well, which caused the taller girl’s face to become set ablaze. “I know you’re kinda busy right now… But after breakfast, do you wanna see the spells I’ve prepared for you?”

Tenko nods vigorously as she sits back down to take the first bite of her hot pot. “Tenko would very much love to see what magic Himiko has prepared for her today~!” She shoveled some steaming tripe into her mouth, not minding that it burns her throat a bit on its way down. 

Himiko took the remaining seat next to Tenko. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl left sitting in the middle of the table and took a small nibble. Not long after, more of their classmates began filing into the dining room until everyone had arrived and crowded around Tenko.

"Alright Chabashira, get ready 'cause the present I made for you is gonna knock your fuckin' socks off!" Miu handed a hastily wrapped box over to Tenko, who eagerly tore into the semi-crumbled paper.

"Ah, a new pair of nunchucks! Tenko's really been wanting more, how did you know?" Tenko grinned widely and gave a test grip to one of the silicone handles.

"Ummm, they're not just any nunchucks, duh-doy! I, the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma, give you my newest creation: Nunchucks that double as vibrators! I call em'  _Nunfucks._ Or maybe _Fuckchucks..._  I'm still workin' on the name." The blonde girl beamed proudly as Tenko slowly lowered her gift to the table, unsure of what to say in response to the whole situation. "The power switch is on the underside of the left 'chuck, and it has dial-based settings depending on how gentle or rough ya happen to like it. Ah, and don't worry all you lonely virgins that happen to possess dicks," Miu winked to the rest of the students. "I'm workin' on a prototype for you all too! It'll be kinda more like a fleshlight except, y'know, as nunchucks. God I'm a fuckin' genius!" 

Aside from a few heated faces and discouraging mumbles from the group, nothing else was said regarding Miu's new outlandish invention. Instead, the focus was returned to Tenko as more gifts were lined up to be given to her. Angie had painted a landscape overlooking Mount Fuji to be hung in Tenko's training area, Tsumugi sewed a new aikido gi based on one worn by a certain heroic Saiyan, and even Ouma found the time to get a small present. "Ahhh, Tenko thanks you all so much... You've made me really happy!" Tenko loaded up as many of her presents as she could.

"Ummm, Tenko, would you like me to help with that?" Came Himiko's quiet question. 

"Ah, Tenko couldn't ask you to do that! Besides, this isn't all that heavy..." Is what Tenko said, but the stack wobbled unsteadily more than a few times.

"Oh, Gonta could help Tenko! Gonta strong enough," The gentle giant was more than happy to take half the load from Tenko. Himiko huffed a bit over not getting to show off for Tenko, but remembered that she shouldn't go carelessly using up her MP like that anyway.  _"I can't just use it on something like that, I have to make her smile with my other magic spells."_ Gonta and Tenko carefully made their way back to her dorm; Himiko trailed just a bit behind them.

Gonta left the gifts at Tenko's door, stating that gentlemen weren't supposed to enter girls' rooms. "Tenko able to get everything in her room now?"

Tenko nodded, kneeling a bit to retrieve the rest of her things. After Gonta bid his farewells, Tenko was more than eager to all but sprint inside and close the door behind Himiko and herself. "Alright, Tenko doesn't mean to sound impatient, but are you gonna perform your magic for me now?" Tenko sat down on the edge of her bed and rocked back and forth like an excited child. 

Himiko nodded, gulping as a nervous sweat broke out on her neck. She took a moment to calmly inhale, then removed her hat from atop her head. "Now for my first spell... Tenko, you can see that there's nothing in here, right?" Himiko held the hat out for Tenko to look into, and even let her feel around. Tenko quickly nodded in response. "Well how abouuut..." Himiko slowly waved her hand over the opening of her hat. She then snapped her fingers and shook her hat. "Now!" Out came a pair of pure white doves; they flapped around in confusion before landing on Tenko's bedpost. 

Tenko's jaw dropped open. She excitedly clapped and whistled as Himiko took her first bow. "Woooowww!! Himiko-chan's magic is amaaazing!" 

Himiko softly smiled, securing her hat back in its place. "And there's more where that came from." She did a few more hand motions, flicked her wrist and had produced a beautiful bouquet of red roses. 

Tenko's face grew hot as she accepted the flowers from Himiko. "Kyaaah, Himiko and her cute magic are too much for Tenko's heart..."

Himiko pulled her hat down again to hide her growing anxiety.  _"C'mon Himiko, it's the last spell, just go for it and see what happens."_ With another intake of breath, she took a few steps forward. "Urr, Tenko, this next spell is pretty serious, so I need ya to answer a question before I do it."

Tenko wore a look of confusion. "Hmm? What is it, Himiko-chan?"

Himiko forced herself to swallow down the lump that kept reforming, and took Tenko's hand between both of her palms. "Th-this spell makes... two people's  _love_ unbreakable. B-But I dunno if that's what you want, so..." Silence overtook the room, and at first Himiko thought she'd been rejected. She looked up from beneath her hat, only to see Tenko had turned a bright shade of red and was sporting the widest smile she'd ever seen her give. 

"Y-you don't know how long Tenko's wanted to ask you! How long Tenko has l-....  _Loved_ Himiko!"

Himiko returned her smile, tightly gripping the other girl's hand. "I love you too, so..." She took her hands away, and in their place was a small pink crystal resting in Tenko's palm. "This should protect us..." 

Tenko crippled it tightly and held it close to her heart. "Tenko promises to keep it safe in return!"

Himiko nodded with a happy sigh and collapsed next to Tenko. "Oof... that really drained my MP."

Tenko lay next to Himiko, pushing her bangs to the side. "Can Tenko help you recharge?"

Himiko hummed in thought, turning to face Tenko. "You could... kiss me."

And so it was with a heavy blush that the pair shared a chaste, first kiss. It was followed by many more, and sweet whispered "I love you"'s before they both took a well earned nap together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like two weeks late but happy belated birthday to my #1 lesbian daughter Tenko!! She deserves ALL the love and happiness w/ her tiny magic gf  
> I just wanted to write a short and sweet fic for my DanganOTP, and I'll hopefully be back with some more fics (with more substance) once school eases up on me a bit


End file.
